Brock's Forretress
Brock's Forretress (Japanese: タケシのフォレトス Takeshi's Foretos) was the only that in the Johto region, and his fifth overall. History Original series caught Forretress as a near Azalea Town. Having earlier expressed that Pineco's violently unstable temper and tendency to explode was both cool and a true challenge for a Pokémon Breeder, Brock attempted to capture one. However, he tripped on a rock and headbutted the tree, frightening the Pineco so much that they all exploded. Brock got his chance later, when was attempting to steal all of the Apricorns. The giant fan ended up blowing all of the Pineco out instead, and Brock managed to catch one in his arms before it hit the ground. However, the Pineco pried itself free and attacked Team Rocket, tackling the trio off their machine. It engaged in a battle against Jessie's Arbok alone, but could not match the powerful snake and began to flee. Maizie told Brock that he could capture the Pineco in the , which he did just as Arbok tackled, causing Arbok to crash into its Trainer. Once Pikachu drove Team Rocket away, Brock sent out Pineco and promised that they would be good friends. Pineco enthusiastically used Self-Destruct on its new friend. In Ariados, Amigos, Brock volunteered Pineco and himself as a duo to train under at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy. However, Pineco was so startled by Brock's enthusiasm that it exploded in Brock's arms. Brock and Pineco later stunned everyone at the Technical class with Pineco's superb Spikes attack. Both were very happy to hear that they were in such perfect sync, and Pineco promptly exploded again. Pineco and watched over Brock when he fell ill in Sick Daze. It also helped rescue all of the stolen Pokémon by attacking Arbok and , again with Golbat. In Entei at Your Own Risk, Pineco enjoyed a hot spring. However, it was not as quick as Misty's Staryu when Team Rocket tried to suck up all of the wild Pokémon, and was sucked up in a typhoon of water. Brock jumped after it, and he caught his Pokémon until a wild crashed into him and knocked them apart. Upset by this, Pineco evolved into Forretress. Its evolution induced a large explosion which nullified Team Rocket's suction and allowed all of the Pokémon to escape. In the next episode, it prevented Team Rocket from stealing a King's Rock by using its newly learned Rapid Spin to trip them up and delay them long enough for to get rid of them with . Its final Johto appearance was in Gotta Catch Ya Later!, taking out the belonging to Kail of the Invincible Pokémon Brothers with Rapid Spin, in one final battle between the three friends. Hoenn In You Never Can Taillow, Forretress came to the rescue of Ash and his new friends, Max and , sent out by Brock to use its newly learned Explosion to drive away a mass of attacking . Brock had given his brother Forrest most of his Pokémon ( , and ), Forretress being the only Pokémon he took with him to Hoenn. Forretress was seen quite regularly during the early Hoenn episodes, along with and . However, it was rarely used as Brock's battling Pokémon, once he acquired and . He would send it out to use its Rapid Spin or Spikes to drive away hostile Pokémon or Team Rocket. It was used to battle James's Cacnea in Cheer Pressure, but was defeated when the cheer squad, led by Sheridan, cheated by having his and use on Cacnea. It used Explosion in Going for a Spinda to defeat and save Claire's . It was used in Where's Armaldo? in an attempt to talk down a restless . Kanto Battle Frontier Brock kept Forretress in his team during the Battle Frontier saga. In From Cradle to Save, Forretress battled a wild . Its Rapid Spin knocked Bonsly out temporarily, but this was not enough to capture Bonsly. However, once Bonsly got up, it ran into the Spikes that Forretress had fired while Bonsly was unconscious, knocking it down again and this time allowing Brock to capture it. Forretress was left at the Pewter Gym when Brock headed to Sinnoh. Personality and characteristics As a Pineco, it was very temperamental and tended to blow itself up and Brock along with it whenever it got startled, angry, or even happy. It was shown to be caring and helpful when it took care of Brock along with Brock's Crobat in Sick Daze. After it evolved into Forretress, it seemed to like Brock more, and began to act loyally. Moves used mod 7}}|0=Forretress Spikes|1=Forretress Rapid Spin|2=Forretress Tackle|3=Forretress Explosion|4=Pineco Selfdestruct|5=Forretress Explosion impact|6=Pineco Spikes}}.png|Using mod 7}}|0=Spikes|1=Rapid Spin|2=Tackle|3=Explosion (Part 1)|4=Self-Destruct as a Pineco|5=Explosion (Part 2)|6=Spikes as a Pineco}}}} In the games Brock uses a Forretress in Pokémon Stadium 2 Round 1 battle. In the TCG Forretress was featured in the TCG as one of Brock's Pokémon. The following is a list of cards named Brock's Forretress. |type=Metal|jpset=Movie Commemoration VS Pack: Aura's Lucario|jpnum=011/020}} Trivia * Before leaving it in Pewter City when he left for Sinnoh, Forretress had been in Brock's party longer than any other main character's Pokémon, except for , at 323 episodes. This record was matched and subsequently broken three episodes later by Jessie's . ** It does have the record for being in a main character's party longest of all Pokémon that have been known to evolve during the anime. * Forretress is the first Pokémon to be owned by a main character. * Forretress is Brock's only Pokémon to be kept inside a Poké Ball variant. ** Forretress is the first Pokémon belonging to a main character to be permanently kept inside a Poké Ball variant. Related articles Forretress Category:Stadium 2 characters de:Rockos Forstellka es:Forretress de Brock fr:Foretress de Pierre it:Forretress di Brock ja:タケシのフォレトス